1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a plated component by plating a steel bar or a steel pipe as a steel base material, for example, a rod of a cylinder apparatus, e.g. a hydraulic cylinder, or a hydraulic shock absorber. The present invention also relates to a plated component manufactured by the plated component manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic shock absorber provided as a cylinder apparatus in a running apparatus, e.g. an automobile, substantially comprises a cylinder incorporating a piston, and a rod connected at one end thereof to the piston in the cylinder and retractably projecting at the other end thereof from the cylinder through a rod guide.
The rod has an annular stopper (rebound stopper) attached to the outer periphery of an axially intermediate part thereof. The stopper abuts against the rod guide when the rod is extended, thereby defining the most extended position of the rod.
The stopper is secured to the rod by what is called metal flow joining. That is, a full-circumferential groove is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the rod, and a part of the stopper is pushed into the full-circumferential groove through plastic deformation.
The rod slidingly contacts the rod guide, for example, as it extends and contracts. Therefore, the surface of the rod is plated with chromium or the like for the purpose of improving wear resistance, slidability, and so forth (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-199095).